


Love Affair

by xCommanderPrincessx



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Damon and Elena, Delena, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Love Triangle, Romance, otp, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCommanderPrincessx/pseuds/xCommanderPrincessx
Summary: Elena is going out with Stefan Salvatore but with his brother Damon always trying to win her heart will she be able to resist his charms?





	

I took a deep breath trying to calm my rapid breathing as I stood just down the road from the Salvatore mansion. I had arranged to meet my boyfriend Stefan at 11 but glancing at my watch it was now 11: 20. I swore softly to myself. I had woken up late and had run from my house. I stood for a few more minutes before walking slowly up the drive.

Stefan opened the door before I even rang the door bell and smiled warmly at me. He looked perfect as always. His blonde, gelled hair shimmered lightly in the sun light and his strong muscular body showed through his shirt. 'Better late than never,' he said 'Got your breath back? he asked, his forest green eyes shining with amusement. Damn, of course he had heard, he was a vampire. He stood back to let me in.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss as I slid past. When our lips met, my body practically melted against Stefans. We hadn't seen each other for weeks as he had gone to visit some of his old friends in Italy and I had been waiting for this kiss the entire time.

His brother on the other had still been in Mystic Fall an had made it his routine to turn up unexpectedly and practically stalk me. He was a vampire to and he is what can only be described as a dick. Both he and Stefan had liked me but I had fallen for Stefan and Damon hadn't taken it well.

I reluctantly pulled away from Stefan and ran a han down his face. 'I've missed you,' he said. I smiled back at him 'I've missed you to'.

I spent hours at the Salvatore house listen to Stefan tell me about his trip to Italy and what he and his friends got up to. When he had finished he asked me what I had been doing. 'Oh just meeting up with the girls, going shopping, missing you' I replied. Being stalked by your jealous brother. Stefan smiled warmly at me, his eyes eating me up. 'You're just as beautiful as ever' he said, brushing a hand across my face. 'I could say the same about you,' I murmered as he leant towards me.

''The handsome one's here,' Damon purred from where he leant casually against the doorframe. I swiftly turned and gave him a icy glare. 'Sorry to intrude,' he said looking pleased to have interrupted a moment. ''Didn't mean to stop your fun,' he lied, looking way to smug for my liking.

'You didn't,' I retorted briskly and pulled a suprised Stefan towards me, pushing my lips firmly against his. After a moment he responded and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. Damon was practically radiating fury and out of the corner of my eye I saw him stride angrily from the room. I pulled away from Stefan and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Well as much as I enjoyed that, I got the feeling that it was more for Damon's sake,' Stefan said, watching me carefully. 'He's just been such a pain recently, hanging around since you left.' Appearing in my room in the middle of the night, making seductive comments, trying to break us up. I didn't say any of this and luckily Stefan didn't ask for any details.

'Well in that case he deserved it' he said as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again.

\--------

A few days later I said a quick goodbye to Stefan before I drove up to my cousins house where she was having a birthday party. She had said that I could sleep over for the night so I promised Stefan that I would call him when I got there and when I left. He always worried whenever I went anywhere alone. The party had been great, I hadn't seen my cousin for over a year so it was good to catch up. I made sure that I didn't drink to much as I had a long drive the next day.

This plan fell through and I was soon so drunk I could barely stand and had to stay at my cousins the whole of the next day to get over my hangover. It was only early that evening when I was sober enough to drive when I called Stefan to tell him I was on my way home.

'Be careful,' he warned me 'there's a storm forcast.'

I had grown up through many summer storms so this didn't bother me to much but promised Stefan that I would be extra careful. I had been driving for about 30 minutes when I saw the sky start to darken above me. Most summer storms were fairly brief and consisted of a bit of thunder but after a while I realized with horror that this was no ordinary storm.

Dark clouds rolled across the sky and the wind became so strong my car began to sway. It got so bad that I eventually had to pull over as I was having trouble driving in a straight line. I stopped the car on a deserted lane as the heavens opened and it started to rain. At first it was just light drops but before long it was pounding down so hard I feared it would damage the car.

I sat for a few moment contemplating my options. I only had about an hours drive left before I reached Mystic Falls so thought I might as well go for it. Stefan would be expecting me back on time. When I turned the key my car sputtered for a few minutes before dying completely. I swore softly to myself, having no choice but to get out in the pouring rain to see what the damage was. In seconds my clothes were completely drenched and I was shivering as I looked under the hood of my car. Smoke trailed from the front of the car making me cough and back away.

Standing in the pouring rain in the middle of nowhere I didn't think that it could get any worse. That was when the tree fell.


End file.
